In doors for ovens, provision is usually made for a stop position of the door at a slightly open position for broiling. The doors are pivotally mounted adjacent their lower end to the body of the oven and, in many cases, utilize a counterbalancing compression spring which is included within the door. Such construction is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,080. The long counterbalancing compression springs used in this type of hinge are subject to fatigue failures, due to overstressing if not properly designed subject to possible binding, and additionally tend to be noisy in rubbing on the door covers.
Additionally, where the hinge is primarily contained in the door, the assembly is more difficult and time consuming.
The present invention provides a hinge for a door of the type described that requires no further assembly at the time of installation to the oven and attachment of the door thereto. A hinge embodying the invention has improved provision for being locked at a broiler stop position or in a fully open position. Additionally, the hinge is designed so that it may be mounted through the front of the oven without removing any exterior panels.